Reunited
by MissVoodooCharity
Summary: Felicity Sparrow barely remember's her family. Let alone does she remember her twin brother. Will the events around the Carribean reunited the lost siblings? What will happen when Felicity meets her brother face to face?
1. Two babes and a wedding

It was a cold, stormy, December night in Tortuga. A young woman who was heavily pregnant walked the streets.

"Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colours high."

"Heave ho, theives and beggars, never say we die."

A rugged man walked beside her strumming on his guitar.

"Teague...will you not take me with you?"

"You know how its bad luck to have a woman aboard luv."

"I'm carrying your child for petes sake!"

"I'm a pirate. We have many woman carrying our children."

The woman's hands curled into fists. "I will tell the authorities you raped me! They will find you and kill you."

Teague stroked under her chin. It made her knees wobbled but she wouldn't give in.

"Take me or die."

"We don't have a doctor on the ship."

"Teague I swe- Your letting me come?"

"Follow me before I change my mind."

"But my things..."

"I'll be in the docks."

"Teague..."

"Yes Clarissa?"

"Its time..."

Clarissa kneeled down as the labor pains paralyzed her. Teague scooped up his lover and rushed her to her home.

"Uh...what do I do?"

"The doctor won't be up at this hour. You have to deliver them."

"But..."

Teague was cut off by the shrill yell of Clarissa. Teague kneeled down in front of Clarissa's skirt and began to lift it.

"Wash your hands!"

Teague mumbled obsenities under his breath, but obeyed. Once his hands were clean he knelt infront of Clarissa again.

"Push?"

Clarissa grunted and began to push. Her yells echoed throughout the house and problaby through the neighborhood. In a half an hour a head appeared.

"I see a head."

Clarissa cried out in joy.

"One more push Clarissa."

Clarissa pushed her self up and gave one last push. She fell back as the baby slide into Teague's arms.

"A boy! I have a son."

"Jack."

Clarissa smiled down at her little boy. Just when she thought it was over another pain overwhelmed her.

"Teague...I think there's another."

"Twins?"

"No...octopuses, yes twins!"

Teague grabbed a towel and placed little Jack on there for now. Clarissa mustered all her strength and pushed. Finally two hours after the whole ordeal had started Teague and Clarissa laid in bed with their son and daughter.

"Jack and Felicity. My darling babies. Aren't they beautiful Teague?"

"Aye...Clarissa, this is against everything pirate but...Would you marry me?"

"Oh Teague! Yes I will!"

Teague pulled two rings from his pocket.

"I Teague Sparrow take your Clarissa Nightingale to be my wife. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health," he said placing the ring on Clarissa's right hand.

"I Clarissa Nightingale take you Teague Sparrow to be my husband. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health," she said placing the ring on Teague's left hand.

"I may kiss the bride," Teague said slyly kissing his bride.

"Teague...," Clarissa giggled.

The two laid together with their twins through the rest of the night.

Its short I know, but it's a new story I thought I'd try out. Let me know if I should contiune.


	2. Seperation

Teague awoke the next morning feeling out of place. He wasn't on his beloved ship, The Black Pearl. He sat up and took in his surroundings. It was a quaint little home. It had two rooms, one of which he was in. But what was he doing here? A lite snore escaped from next to him and he looked down to she Clarissa, the young barmaids. The memories of the previous night flooded his mind. He'd proposed and married Clarissa. Clutching Clarissa's bosom were two babies. _My children_, Teague thought. He had delivered them. Maybe if he was quiet he could sneak out. Carefully lifting the covers and slipping out Teague tip toed toward the door. Just when he thought he was home free Clarissa awoke.

"Teague? Where are you going? Are we leaving already?"

Ah..yes..he'd also promised to bring her along. Oh the crew would not be enjoying a woman and two babes on the ship.

"Aye we are. I was going to pack for you."

"I'm already packed," Clarissa said. Her gentle pleasant features turned sour as her eye brows knit together. "Teague Sparrow...you were going to leave me! I will not have it. Here take your children I will carry my bags," she said placing the children in his arms.

Teague sighed in defeat and followed his...he regretted to say wife. There was no way he'd get out of this...unless...no to messy. He'd just have to deal with this mistake he had made.

"Where are our quarters?"

"First door on the right."

Clarissa made her way to the room as Teague's crew stared in awe. His mop boy Barbossa, a young polliwog just starting out approached him. Poor little lad had be drifting at sea when they found him.

"Sir I thought it was bad luck havin a woman on board. Aww we aint havin those babes on board are we? They smell, they're loud...why Captain?"

"We make mistakes boy...I've living in one."

Before he could reach his quarters his first mate Joseph Shangles stopped him.

"Sir...is that a woman I saw go into your quarters. She was carrying bags...and are those...babes?"

"Aye Joseph. They be my wife and children."

"Sir that wouldn't happen to be the..."

"Barmaid from Thanksgiving...aye."

"It will awful l..."

"I'm aware. Set off. I don't care where."

"Aye Captain."

Finally Teague made it into his quarters. When he entered he found Clarissa cleaning.

"Are you mad? What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning. We have children and I will not have them getting sick."

"Was I drunk last night," he asked placing the children on the bed.

"Heavens no Teague! D-Do you think you made a mistake marrying me?"

Teague opened his mouth to speak...nothing. He didn't know what to say.

"Last night...everything was a lie wasn't it?"

"Clarissa...you were a barmaid...I didn't think."

"No you didn't think. You know what I don't want to be with someone who is a liar. Take this trash," Clarissa said throwing the ring at his feet.

"Clarissa be reasonable...you didn't think..."

"I was with child...children Teague! What was I suppose to think?"

"You knew I was pirate..."

"Oh that's a sorry excuse."

"What are we going to do."

"I am packing MY things and taking MY children back to MY home to raise them," she said yanking drawers of the dressers and throwing them in her bags.

"So I don't see my children."

"Your pirate."

"No come on...I have some heart."

"Fine take Jack then. I'll take Felicity."

"Wait I can't care for a baby."

"I guess you don't see them," Clarissa said snapping one bag shout and filling another.

"What about an agreement?"

Clarissa eyed him up as she put a corset away. "What kind of agreement?"

"What if on their third birthday I take Jack? That way they each are raised by a parent."

"Oh I see put me threw the diaper days! Oh but I do get to teach him to walk and talk. Hmmm maybe his first words will be stupid bastard. A good name for his father."

"I'll raise him as a teen...that's just as bad."

Clarissa relaxed. "Your right. Agreement then. Three years from now on July 20th you will be at these docks to receive your son? Am I clear?"

"Aye."

Clarissa snapped the last of her bags shut and gathered the twins. "See you in three years."

Teague led her out and watched her walk away and disappear into the streets of Tortuga.

"You let them go sir?," Joseph asked watching them disappear with his Captain.

"Aye, for now."

Three years Later

Clarissa sat with the twins trying to teach them how to read. Little Jack was proving to be the little menance. She couldn't wait for Teague to sail off with him. Sure she loved her children, but Jack got her knickers in such a twist she wanted to scream.

"Jack its easy c-a-t."

"You bloody wench I don't care. I don't wanna read."

"Cat mommy!," Felicity squealed.

"Yes! Very good darling."

Felicity was the little angel of the two. Her blonde locks, from Clarissa naturely were secured into pigtails today. Her Sunday liliac dress had been put on just to meant daddy today. Clarissa hoped Felicity would watch the dirt. As she tried a second attempt on Jack the Pearl came into view.

"Is that him? Is that daddy?," Jack asked jumping up and pointing at the black sailed ship.

"Aye...it is."

Clarissa grabbed Jack's bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. She took the children's hands and guided them to the Pearl. Little Jack yanked his hand free and ran ahead.

"Jack Chirstopher Sparrow! Oh!," Clarissa said pulling Felicity into her arms and running.

Teague came down from the ship just as Jack reached the docks. Jack looked up in awe at his father.

"Papa?"

"Aye, hello there me boy. Clarissa...how are you?"

"Fine. Jack what have I told you about..."

"Oh put a sock in it you filthy wench."

"Here are his things...goodbye Jack mommy loves you," she said bending down to kiss Jack.

"Ewwww," Jack said pushing her away was she had.

"Mommy I want to say goodbye to Jack," Felicity said tugging at her necklace.

"Alright. Make it quick. Daddy wants to leave."

Felicity ran to her brother and hugged him. "I love you Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, but hugged his sister. "I love you Felicity."

The two detached themselves from one another and took a parents hand. As Clarissa and Felicity made there way home Felicity suddenly jerked free of her mother's grip.

"Felicity! What's gotten into you!"

Felicity ran up the plank to her brother. "Papa wait! Please!"

Teague spun around. "What is it princess?"

"I am not your princess. I just wanted to give Jack something."

Teague looked deflated at the remark from his daughter. No doubt her mother had filed her head with gibberish.

"Jack take my bandanna. To remember me."

Felicity untied the bandanna and placed it in Jack's hands. "Goodbye..." Jack watched his sister as she began to leave.

"Wait Felicity!"

Felicity spun around. Jack ran down the plank and handed a cloth bracelet over. "To remember me."

"Thank you Jack."

Jack simply smiled and ran to his father. They pulled the plank away once Felicity was back with her mother. As the ship sailed off Felicity ran to the edge of the dock. She wanted to go with them so bad, but it was not possible. Clarissa stood next to her and took her hand.

"Its time to go sweety."

Felicity glared at her mother. "Jack's right...you're a stupid wench."

"Felicity!"

"I want to be with them! I wanna go! Let me go!," she said trying to pull her hand free of her mother's.

"No! Its not the agreement. Come on now, people are staring."

"NO! Jack! Papa!"

Clarissa picked her daughter up and rushed home. Felicity kicked and screamed the whole way.

"NO! NO! Papa! Jack!"

"Forget them. We will never see them again, tomrrow we leave for a better place."

Felicity fell silent. She ran her fingers of the rough material of the bracelet. Some how she doubted her mother's words. One day she'd be free. Free to search for them.


End file.
